The Sun and Stars
by Red Cloud Phoenix
Summary: A recap of Hephaistion's death, and that wonderful thing called immortality finally finds Alexander along with Hephaistion.
1. Chapter One

The Sun and Stars

The loud, boisterous voices of men were muffled in Alexander's ears, which sounded far away on the other side of the door. All of them, companions of his father, Phillip the Second. And, like his father, they were all men who loved to drink and let fantasy take over them. There were also instances when they found themselves in another woman's arms, and they couldn't have cared less. When they drank, the magical ale would put a spell over them, and gave them the strength to dance long after the darkness of night.

Alexander, being a boy of three years of age, knew nothing of this matter. The only face that he saw day and night was his mother's. She was his best friend, his comforter. They were separated from the world outside to a safe place.

Olympias sang to her son, her soothing voice ringing. Alexander lay on his bed, smiling sweetly.

"My little Achilles," she said, for she knew that his true father was Zeus, and Achilles' blood ran in her little boy's veins. Olympias held a snake to show Alexander its beauty. "Hold her, Alexander." She insisted. "Go on."

Alexander was reluctant. He wanted to listen to her, but he was a bit afraid of snakes, although it looked like a gentle creature from afar.

"Never hesitate. If you hesitate, it will strike." Olympias said firmly. Her tongue rolled as she spoke, filled with sweet poison.

Alexander felt assured. He took the snake into his small hands. Olympias nodded in approval. Her boy would surely grow up to be a god.

"Snakes are like people. You can feed it, raise it, nurture it, but they can still turn on you."

The door slammed open. Phillip stood in the doorway, laughing his mischievous laugh. He barged in and kissed his queen, and she howled.

"You think people _respect_ you!" she screamed. Alexander sat scared, but quiet. He was used to them fighting. He only wished they wouldn't fight so often.

A snake peeked out of the jar. Phillip yelled: "Snakes! I told you not to keep them, you nasty witch of a woman…"

Phillip was on top of her.

Alexander ran to save his mother. "No!" he cried. He began to wail in despair. The mistresses finally came and broke up the fight. Olympias continued to howl as her foul perfume smell reached Alexander's nostrils.

"He will never be yours, never!"

Phillip, for once, looked taken aback. His son had already forgotten the incident, pondering what his mother had told him. _"Snakes are like people. You can feed it, raise it, nurture it, but they can still turn on you."_


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the motion picture "Alexander," it is under copyright by Warner Brothers Pictures. I only enjoy writing about him based on the movie by Oliver Stone.

Phillip traveled in the streets of Macedonia. Men huddled to greet their new king. All he heard were cries of "All hail, the king of Macedonia!" or "Bless you, my king!" He smiled at them, the citizens of the country that now belonged to him.

Alongside him rode Alexander, now grown at the age of nineteen. His son reminded Phillip of himself when he rode with his own father all those years ago, to the arena where the king was traditionally crowned.

"I remember when I rode alongside your grandfather," he said. Alexander turned to face his father, and listened.

"When we rode, he said to me: 'Someday, Phillip, you will have your son beside you when you take my place'. Now I have you. One day, you will say the same thing to your son."

Alexander nodded, showing his understanding. The arena was before his very eyes, the crowd cheering. Cheering for his father.

"Stay here, Alexander," Phillip ordered.

"No, Father, I want to go with you," Alexander said. He wanted to see his father at the crowning ceremony, to see him proud of himself, to see him inherit the throne. And the people would say, _There's the king and his son. _

"No, Alexander. I need to do this alone. Obey me this once!" Phillip hated himself for sounding to harsh to his own son, and he repeated the same words in his head to relieve himself. _Be patient, Alexander. You are next in line for the throne. Be patient, my son. Of course, you are my son… you will be patient like me, and one day you will receive your reward. But today is not that day._

Alexander stayed, knowing that his father had every ounce of wisdom to say these things. He simply peered through the entrance of the arena as his father went in, wishing, for one awkward moment, that he was there.

Phillip raised his two hands at the people gathered in the arena. His wife, Olympias, was there along with the others. He could not help but smile on this bright occasion.

A man, a complete stranger to Phillip's eyes- walked towards him. Phillip saw the menacing look in his eyes. He frowned, puzzled. Would he be crowning him?

The man secretly plunged a dagger in Phillip's back.

Phillip gagged at the pain. It hurt so much he couldn't speak. He came to the stunning realization that he was dying. People fled the arena in fear. Chaos broke out.

These last moments of his life were a blur of emotions. Sympathy for the people. Anguish for his wife, maybe even love. _Olympias, I have committed many sins. Please forgive me. As I lie dying now, I will not hate you. Because I look at our son Alexander; what a strong boy he is! For his sake, I cannot hate you. And I see now that we have a good child that shares our blood. I am not dying in vain because of him. The kingdom will not perish because of him. Olympias, my beautiful wife, oh, my queen! _

He felt regret for Alexander that hovered over every other feeling. There was no need for him to wait.

Phillip heard poor Alexander's footsteps becoming louder. Phillip felt tears form in his eyes.

Alexander ran to his father's side in horror. This could not be happening. This was the most important day of his life. He couldn't die, he just couldn't! Zeus could not waste his father's life so quickly. Who would become king now? Why Zeus had done it, Alexander did not know. He swore under his breath to whoever had murdered the great Phillip the Second. Alexander panicked, and his breath came in short gasps.

"No, Father…" It seemed as if Alexander's own voice was gone, only coming out as whispers. He shook, fighting not to scream.

"Father, it's me. Alexander," Alexander tried to be calm.

To his surprise, his father answered. "Alexander."

That was the last time Phillip the Second ever spoke again or belonged on the earth. For a reason Alexander could not comprehend, his eyes had been bright, up till the very last breath.

"Alexander, you are king!" It was Hephaistion. Alexander continued to shiver. He felt he could never stop feeling ill.

Hephaistion picked up the golden crown on the ground, and placed it on Alexander's head. He lifted Alexander's arm.

"The king lives!"

Alexander did not feel joy, but sorrow. He recalled his father's bright eyes. Until his death, those eyes were watching over Alexander.

Now, they were cheering for him. _Alexander_, they cried. Alexander.

Those eyes had been bright. So bright.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Alexander held in all his tears until he could not breathe anymore. Then, the tears came gushing out of his eyes and onto the sand at his feet. He cried into his palms, the salty tears dripping between his fingers, forming a pool.

He was a helpless little boy again, a chick that just hatched out of an egg. In a matter of seconds, his boyhood was gone without warning. There was so much to learn about the world. Alexander tried to be brave, but he couldn't help but grieve the passing of his father, or think about the last word he had allowed escape his mouth as he lay dying. What had he done? He had done nothing, nothing at all to save him. And yet, his father had gathered his waning strength to whisper his name, and his name only.

"I'm… sorry, Father… so sorry…" Alexander whispered to himself in between large sobs. It was too late now.

"I love you…" Alexander coughed out the words as he crawled on his knees to his father's side. He would never have the courage to stand up, or face anyone in the eye. He would become wrinkled and old; yes, he would forget the sun's rays on his face for always staring at the ground. He imagined himself, and he closed his eyes, too weak to keep them open. Alexander held his father's face between his hands, and hid himself as he lay his head down onto his father's chest. There was no longer a heartbeat. Hades had taken him. He listened longer, waiting for a miracle to happen. When it never came, Alexander let grief paralyze him.

"Alexander, please," Hephaistion's worried voice could be heard. "He is gone. He is not coming back. He would have wanted you to have the throne. Stop looking at the ground, Alexander. The sun still exists." A gentle hand patted Alexander's aching head. "My friend. What will become of Macedonia, if you don't take your father's place?" Hephaistion lifted Alexander to his feet, and held him. Alexander needed to be held.

Hephaistion laughed. "Let your mother embrace you." He led Alexander into her bedchamber.

Alexander eyed his mother suspiciously. "It was you. It was you, wasn't it?" Alexander shouted.

"Look at you," Olympias cooed. "Missing your father already."

"He was my father! I loved him! Stop it, you're like a sorceress with your tricks!"

"Zeus is your father," Olympias said. "There is no doubt about it. I never thought Phillip to be your father. You are greater than that."

"Who will I sing to at night?" She sighed. "My little boy is all grown up."

Alexander ceased his yelling. He was shocked at his own behavior; she was his mother, the one woman who loved him more than anything.

Alexander kissed her. "You, mother. You will sing to me at night."

"I wanted you to be king, Alexander. Everything you desire. The world is yours!" Tears commenced to fill her luminous eyes. "Take it."

Alexander hugged her like she used to hug him. Tomorrow morning, he would begin his journey to conquer the world. Phillip would have been proud.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

After Phillip's death, Alexander changed. He would never forget the look in Phillip's eyes as he lay dying in his arms. It was a dream that he had for Macedonia he had left to Alexander. Alexander's true work would be to unravel the hidden dream and to accomplish it. That feeling probably stayed with Alexander forever. It was his coming of age, for he would begin his work to unite the Western world with the East shortly afterward. This is the part when his fate gets rewritten on the Scroll of Fates, for a Fate cannot withstand life's interferences. When Alexander meets Hephaistion for the first time along the road to glory, Alexander's life begins to alter the position of the Sun and stars. The gods never would have expected such thing. Even the Fates, who are older than Time itself, never saw their tragic tale of Alexander become the past.

Alexander asked his mother, "What do you want me to do?" He was desperate for her to give him a resolute answer. Alexander was confused; he knew he was too inexperienced to become king. Yet, Olympias remained confident. How did she see potential in him when he himself could not?

"Mother, please. I'm frightened. Help me Zeus, if I shall become King of Macedonia." He didn't care if Zeus heard him. He would be given pity, but no sympathy.

Olympias did not say a word.

Alexander then felt a sizzling sensation inside him. It consumed him until it reached his jaw.

_Zeus is blessing me. He is telling me that I have power within my words._

Almost by force, words began moistening his dry tongue.

"Mother, I want to know." Alexander's mind began to brew with questions. These questions were kept in for a long time.

Olympias did not turn around to face him, but he was sure she was listening.

"Some things cannot be answered. They must simply be believed," She said, as if reading Alexander's mind. Alexander stood aghast. He could not tell the difference anymore between reality and fantasy. What had happened, when just one sun ago he felt like he could own the world with his knowledge? That knowledge seemed as weak as a sheep surrounded by a pack of wolves. All gone. It was all gone. Macedonia was doomed…

Alexander groaned. He lost his self-control. But if there was one thing he could not keep bottled up, it was emotion.

"I am Alexander. I am son of Olympias and Phillip the Second… I am the heir to the throne of Macedonia. As a prince, I love my country and I know I would die for it if I had to…" Overtaken by desperation, he said things that he knew were true. He was very ill with grief, and he sounded weary.

"Alexander!" Olympias almost screamed. "What-_What_ did you say at this moment?" Alexander repeated, ever so steadily: "I am Alexander, and I am prince of Macedonia. I love my country- and I would die for it…" He merely spat out the words. He was on his knees.

"King," she said. "You are king. And you have a long reign in front of you. Yes, Alexander, you sound like a king. You_ can_ be king. I know you can. I have faith in you, and that is enough to give you the power to achieve."

Alexander was full of doubt. "I can't. It seems as if the road is never ending."

"Nonsense. You can do anything. Just begin with a single step."

Before he knew it, Alexander was riding his horse in the path to greatness. The path had been already set out by his father. Alexander now had the job of finding the path. It looked so promising; Alexander knew that he was riding to fulfill his father's dream.

His father had seen more than any man with two eyes during his lifetime. As he lay to rest, he would dream of Alexander, and see more in his death.

Alexander felt braver as he continued his odyssey to the East. Something was waiting for him somewhere, another part of the Scroll Alexander was in the process of writing.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Alexander finally reached Guagamela!!

Alexander paced up the row of men that faced him. He knew that they tried their best to hide their fears. He understood what fear was. Oh, did he understand what fear was. Fear could destroy, fear could…

Fear could kill a man.

Fear would not overcome bravery. Alexander was sure of that. He never let fear weaken his body, nor did he allow fear to take over happiness. Fear had a way of numbing a man on the battlefield, and soon enough, their enemy's face would be all that they saw before their deaths. These men were strong. Their futures depended on this battle. Some of them were young boys like he. They gazed at him in respect. Others were older, and Alexander could tell what they were thinking. Their eyes showed a sign of yearning for home or family. The men had wives. To die now, today, right now, would be a shame. Alexander knew. Yet, he didn't know of the unbreakable love that united a man and woman. Hephaistion remained in his heart as always, leaving no room for romance.

Alexander wanted to make his soldiers bold. At this time, the distant words of Aristotle rang in his head. Be daring, for fortune favors the bold.

Alexander looked at the army, and said, "Some of you, perhaps even I, may not live to see the sun set over these mountains today." It was true. No matter how much Alexander the Great doubted it, there was always possibility. An end he truly didn't hope to reach. "But I say to you what every warrior has known since the beginning of time. Conquer your fear, and I promise you will conquer death!"

Thus commenced a loud roar from the crowd. They thumped their spears on the earth. They now sounded like ferocious beasts.

"When they ask where you fought so bravely, you will answer, I was at this day at Guagamela for the freedom and glory of Greece!"

Sunlight burned Alexander's brow. There, in the midair, was an eagle, a symbol of Father Zeus.

"Zeus, be with us!"

Alexander took off. The wind was blowing in his ears, the rumbling of feet, horses, and battle abound. Battle was just beginning.

Feet away, in the Persian army, its king asked his general: "Where does he go?"

"I don't know," he answered. "To glory?"

"He makes a mistake," the king said, smiling all the while. "They think they can win glory? They have seen nothing yet."

Yet, they could not help but admire the grace of Alexander the Great.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A recap of the Battle of Guagamela and its aftermath. Alexander and his army reach Babylon, only to discover that their hopes of conquering the world are yet to be fulfilled. There is also an incident that neither Alexander nor his army expected: Alexander falls for Roxane…

**I came. I saw. I conquered.**

Alexander could not believe it. After driving the Persians away, after so many deaths and injuries, Alexander was finally at Babylon.

Alexander still saw it all, the horrors of battle.

The screams of dying men, the thumping hooves and feet, the blood. Bodies flying in every direction. Thrown like small pebbles under Zeus' eyes.

Through the whirl of dust Alexander had fought, his sword never deceiving him. The scars were still there, on his limbs, but they were healing.

As always, Hephaistion was able to tell exactly what his friend was thinking.

"It's over, my friend. All over. Peace is our reward."

Hephaistion was right. Babylon was a peaceful city- and he hoped to rest here.

A golden crown on his head, Alexander went through the gates of Babylon. Civilians called his name, bowing to him in his honor. Men, women, and children alike gathered to watch. He was nothing short of a hero.

The rooms of Babylon were extravagant. Alexander explored with curiosity, opening the windows to get a better view of his new home. The fertile landscape stretched before his very eyes.

"We only have more lands to conquer," Alexander remarked. His allies laughed, and said, "You are beginning to sound like Phillip, my king."

In the gardens, Alexander was awestruck at the beautiful girls that danced daintily around him.

One girl, Alexander noted, was more beautiful than all the others. The girls moved out of the way so that she may be seen among them, in front of Alexander and his army.

This girl was the princess, Princess Satitra of Persia.

"My king," she began, in that regal voice of hers. "I am Princess Satitra, and I ask for your kindness. Please, I ask you to protect Persia."

His men began to snicker; they had always thought lowly of Easterners. But not Alexander.

As she spoke, she was intimidated by Alexander's presence yet confident.

"All I wish for is the safety of my family," she said.

Alexander didn't hesitate to respond. "Yes, Princess. If that is what you wish, then so be it. My people will be harmonious with your people; I promise you that. We will be united and at peace. You are a true princess, for you care for your people above all else."

Alexander then saw on Satitra's face what seemed like a half-smile.

"Thank you, my lord."

Alexander tossed and turned in his bed. He could not sleep. His mind was filled with thoughts of the feasting and partying that had taken place at the palace.

His head throbbed from the heavy wine. He groaned at the new feeling in his stomach.

It was an agonizing feeling, to love.

Alexander shook his head. How silly was he, to speak of love? She was only a dancing girl.

"What is her name?" he had asked earlier before.

"Roxane, sir. She is the daughter of the chieftain."

_Roxane. _A beautiful name, it was. He had watched her dance with the agility of a cat, and the beauty of a dainty butterfly.

Whatever the reason, Alexander couldn't stop thinking about her. Her mysterious face hidden behind the veil, those dark, inviting eyes…

Alexander's cheeks flushed and burned, his thumping heart answering his question.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Alexander works to civilize the Persian nation. He teaches them how to read and write as Persia is swept up by much of the Eastern influence. Meanwhile, he makes plans to conquer India; his love for Roxane growing stronger. He sends for her, and, finally, under the Persian moon, does Alexander confess his love. This sparks a remarkable connection between them, and Alexander makes a promise. "Love me, for I will always be true to you…"

Alexander rode to the garden, where flowers bathed in the spring sunlight. There was excitement within him, his lips stretched apart in a smile. The trees of Persia were finally bearing the fruit of his long labor- the people were becoming civilized at last.

He had ordered his men to teach the common folk the first lessons of reading and writing. Now, Alexander was to the witness the miracle.

In the gardens, Alexander strolled, watching the men teach the Persians. He saw that they were fast learners.

No matter how much Macedonians had doubted the Persians, Alexander knew that it was wrong to doubt them. They were still people- people of a different shade of skin, but people who were beautiful in their own way. The truth was in front of him now for all to see.

Hephaistion smiled. "They are learning to read, my lord! It is truly a spectacular thing to see them learn," he remarked.

"Yes, Hephaistion. Lead me to those who long to see me."

Alexander stretched out the parchment in front of him and wrote his name. His student was a young girl who could not write a word.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Paliea," she answered shyly.

"Paliea, I am going to teach you how to write your name. Repeat after me."

And so Alexander wrote it, in black ink, for the girl to see.

The girl was reluctant at first. Then, she did something that touched Alexander's heart- picked up the pen and wrote her name as neatly as any educated person. There were slight errors, but she was determined to learn, and that is all that mattered.

Night fell, and Alexander had asked a messenger boy to send for Roxane. He had to meet with her again. Now, before madness overtook his already fragile, shaken heart.

He was waiting in the garden, a place he had grown fond of. It seemed magical, ethereal, nothing like the flower gardens and water fountains in Macedonia.

He waited, thinking if she would come. Wishing, hoping, that she might understand…

No sooner was he thinking about her when she emerged.

She was dressed in a black gown, as black as the night. Alexander felt a chill run down his spine. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, and his cheeks burned once more.

"You sent for me, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes. Roxane…"

"Where did you learn my name?" she asked, surprisingly.

"One of my men told me. But that doesn't matter," he said, trying his best to calm himself. There was so much to tell, in the garden of darkness around them.

"Roxane, listen to me carefully. I want you to listen to me because I have something to tell you, and I want you to be assured that I am telling the truth," he said.

He saw a spark of curiosity in her eyes now.

"I… I let temptation get the better of me. I'm afraid, Roxane. Very, very afraid. If the others find out that I am seeing you, they will think that it will interfere with our quest. Roxane…"

Alexander was at a loss of words. It was then that Roxane took his hand and held it firmly between her fingertips. She placed a finger to his lips, signaling quiet.

Alexander smiled a little. He gazed into her eyes- eyes that could see everything kept inside him. He held her face between his hands and spoke.

"I love you, Roxane. It is driving me mad. If I love you, then everything that my mother and father believed in comes to an end. They said… they said that I could never marry a Persian. They said how Persians were barbarians. I was taught never to love them."

Alexander cried great waterfalls of agony.

"Alexander, my lord," Roxane began. "It troubles me also to think you have been suffering. For I have loved you, ever since I saw you that night."

"Well then, come with me!" Alexander felt hope rise. "We will run away. We will escape this bitter world and live by ourselves…"

His voice trailed off.

"I cannot. We cannot, my lord. I cannot love you. How can it be true love? Listen to me, my lord. You are a Macedonian king, I, a Persian. They will never accept me." She looked down at her feet.

Alexander held her. "Shhh, my dove. It will be all right. As long as we are together, we will be fine."

Roxane shook her head sadly. "How, Alexander? Yes, you own this Empire. But how can we be?"

"Love… love, can it not overcome every obstacle that we are presented with? The hatred, the impossibilities, the doubt! We can get through it, together, Roxane. Will you not love me?"

Roxane wept silently in Alexander's arms. He held her closely to his breast, knowing that she heard his true heart beat for her, and her only.

"Listen, Roxane. It is my heart. It will never stop beating, so long as we are alive."

"I love you," Roxane's voice was barely above a whisper, but Alexander heard just the same.

"Love me, for I will always be true to you."

Roxane swept him up in an envelope of passion, her pungent lips kissing his. This one moment, Alexander could dream, Alexander could hear, Alexander could conquer the impossible. For Roxane had hid him, inviting him to her deepest inner beauty, her gown flowing, her eyes staring. Those eyes looked upon Alexander warmly. Those eyes were bright.

The mysterious love, this love… Alexander could feel nothing short of love. A love that could cleanse the blood he had shed with one ravishing kiss.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**WARNING: **This material may be offensive to some people because of the views that I discuss in this story. You must remember that it is what I got out of Alexander based on the movie, which is pretty accurate. This is how I think Alexander was portrayed and how I think Alexander might have been when he was alive. Note: THIS IS NOT ALL BASED ON THE MOVIE! I CHANGED THE PLOT! DON'T TELL ME I DIDN'T WATCH THE MOVIE JUST BECAUSE IT'S DIFFERENT!

Alexander smiled on this glorious day, a peaceful day among days of violence. Alexander was to wed Roxane, to the discontent of some people. Macedonians and Asians should never be mixed, they thought. So why was Alexander getting married to a Bactrian girl?

The answer lay in his soul. The Empire would enlarge from this one marriage. Some said that Alexander had truly fallen for her.

Alexander looked happier than ever, dressed in his royal red gown. He could tell that Roxane was smiling herself, underneath the veil that covered her dark face.

Flowers were thrown in front of them. The great feasting began, and Alexander drank willingly. The wine was sweet, the food was delicious. Everything was good.

"For the Empire!" He shouted.

In their merriment, men drank more wine and ate to their delight.

"And for my bride," he added. "For my beautiful bride."

Of course, all knew that Alexander was in need of a successor.

That night, Hephaistion visited Alexander.

"Here," he said, handing him a small bag. "This is a gift that I have for you, and I saved it."

"What is it, my friend?" Alexander asked.

"This- this ring, I am told, goes back to the time when they worshiped the sun and stars. I will always remember you." Hephaistion placed the ring on Alexander's finger.

"You are the greatest man I know," Alexander said.

They laughed like old friends, until they were interrupted by a slamming door.

Roxane.

Hephaistion, his face shriveled up in shame, walked away from them, to leave the new bride and Alexander at peace on their first night together.

"You… love him," She said quite bitterly, ringing like poison in Alexander's ears.

"There are many ways of loving, Roxane," he said, moving towards her for an embrace. "Come."

Roxane moved away in disgust, but Alexander insisted. He carried her- flailing arms and legs and all- upstairs to the bedroom. Here he made love to her, with so much passion from within.

She screamed in disgust, at the mere thought of her husband loving another man. Could this be? A renowned warrior, king, lover, hero, seeker, and savior loving another man? It was unbelievable, yet it was true. The truth always hurt, like the truth that brought them together; the truth of their forbidden, tragic love.

"You will bear my son," Alexander declared.

And that was what he wished most of all.

Later, in the winter…

Alexander winced as he limped, making the bystanders feel worse. He looked so weak, but his spirit never died.

He was pale, and very ill. He managed to say these words: "We are going home."

The crowd cheered heartily, and Alexander smiled sadly as his thoughts drifted him elsewhere.

First there had come the mad killings. Bodies falling like dominoes, the blood spraying everywhere. It was a horrible sight. Most of all, that elephant… that monstrous creature. He had felt a shot of pain in his stomach, and then… everything had gone bright red.

"We're going home," he said, hoarsely and weakly.

"Home!" The men shouted, and rejoiced in celebration for their much awaited reward. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to return, after all. He missed his normal life. He had so much to tell.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**WARNING**: If you are against Alexander and his portrayal in the movie in any which way, I suggest that you go read some other fic. If you are not a tolerant person and cannot handle other people's views, I recommend not reading this chapter, or my whole fic, for that matter. Note: MOST OF IT IS NOT BASED ON THE MOVIE. It is my version of the movie "Alexander."

"My lord, Hephaistion is very ill, I'm afraid."

These words grabbed Alexander and shook him. The servant boy held his head in shame, and Alexander asked before dismissing him: "Where is he? Tell me now, where is he?" "In the bedchamber, my lord. He asked for you."

_I'm a fool, not being at Hephaistion's side when he probably needs me the most- what am I? All the years of his loyalty and I can do nothing. _Alexander thought to himself as his light steps carried him to the room where his friend lay.

A huddle of people were gathered around Hephaistion, blocking his view of his status. Was he very ill? Was he hoping for Alexander to show up?

Alexander squished through, and nearly backed away in nausea.

"Hephaistion…" Alexander's voice was barely above a whisper- he said a brief prayer to Father Zeus to save his friend.

Hephaistion's once handsome face was haggard looking; pale and ghost-like, with sweat drenching his skin. Alexander had trouble recognizing his friend. He struggled to breathe properly, yet, when he saw Alexander, it made all the difference in Hephaistion, for he lightened up a bit.

"I w-will be better," Hephaistion gasped, mustering all the strength he had in his weak body. His body, once strong, could not battle the poison. The poison seemed to be winning.

Then, he added: "Soon."

Alexander brushed back Hephaistion's brow, fighting back the tears that had instantly formed. He nodded solemnly with Hephaistion. Perhaps encouragement would be the best anecdote for a poison spreading so rapidly.

The doctor said: "It was the water, my lord."

That damned water. Why was it flowing in Hephaistion's bloodstream? It had been filthy water, but in their days in India, there had been no choice.

"His fever is high. But do not despair."

Hephaistion's eyes seemed weary and bloodshot. Those eyes that had once been as clear as a cloudless sky.

"Hephaistion, you will be better, my friend."

Alexander's eyes once left Hephaistion's and gazed out the window. He was reminded of the hope and beauty in the world, the wretched things that had left Hephaistion.

He went over to the window and spoke of hope itself, the hope that kept Hephaistion alive.

"You will live, Hephaistion. We will have children with our wives. Our sons will play together like we used to." He paused, gathering the courage to look back.

"Hephaistion?"

Hephaistion seemed to be in mid-sentence, his mouth slightly ajar. But it never moved again. One second, a minute passed by without movement.

"Where is the doctor!" Alexander demanded.

"Save him, you bastard, save him! You said… you said that there was hope! You said… you said…"

"I never said he had a good chance of living, my lord. I am sorry."

But Alexander had already gone, to Roxane's bedchamber, to get rid of his grief.

"Hephaistion is dead?" Roxane gasped in surprise when she heard the news.

"He is gone!" Alexander lost his sanity. He choked her, and let go only when he heard his wife sputter for the words that would save her life, in hope of living, for something.

"I have a child!" She said, and Alexander stopped shaking her. He breathed heavily, trying to gain control of himself.

"Alexander, my husband, I have a son."

"Damn my son," Alexander grunted, and stomped out of the room. There was nothing in his world anymore, and even this bright news didn't mean anything to him.

Six months passed by since he had lost Hephaistion. Nine months since his son had been conceived.

Alexander had his son in his arms now, the little newborn gazing up at him with bright eyes. Alexander rocked him, smiling lovingly all the while at his child. Roxane smiled with him.

"What shall we name him, Alexander?" she asked.

Alexander pondered for a moment. His son needed a strong name, a good name. Something arose in his mind.

"Plymeus," he said. "That's his name."

_I will take care of you._

There were rumors.

These rumors nearly ruined Alexander's life.

First there had suspicions that Alexander's assassination was planned. His empire had grown over the past few years, and of course no greedy man would pass by that without being jealous.

To protect his family, Alexander had to sacrifice.

He fled. He fled Roxane and his one year old son, over tearful farewells. He fled secretly, so that no one would see him. He figured it was the only way that his family would be safe, and for his own safety. He was sure that they would assume him dead. The truth would never be revealed. He lived for three more years under complete isolation, and desolation brought along loneliness.

Thus, he grew a beard and his face grew haggard. He always draped a hood over his head so that no one would recognize him as Alexander the Great. He was no longer Alexander, but a simple man in the street. A Man from Nowhere, people called him. A man with many stories to tell.

He recreated his whole life, how he had been abandoned at a very young age and how he had to manage by himself since then. He didn't have a home, he didn't have a family. Or so they thought.

Alexander went to the temple every week to pray for his family. He hadn't forgotten them, of course. He missed them painfully much, but how would they welcome back a "dead" man? He was presumed dead by now. Alexander had been careful to leave behind a dagger with his own blood. He had cut himself, and the scar remained till this day.

He wondered how his Plymeus had grown. How he pitied him. If only anyone could understand.

One day, at the temple, Alexander saw a statue- a pearl white statue that had been put in the temple for display.

Without hesitation, Alexander knew that it was a statue of him. A statue in his honor.

There was a boy looking at it.

If only Alexander had not noticed the boy. It brought so much pain he didn't think he would be able to bear it.

It was his son.

The boy had Roxane's eyes and Alexander's image. He would four years old today, he realized.

"Come here, boy," Alexander called out. _Plymeus, _he wanted to say, but of course, he was supposed to be dead.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Yes, sir. It is Alexander. It says so, right underneath the statue. And my mother says he is. He was my father."

_Yes, Plymeus. He was your father. But not anymore. Your father is not himself anymore. _

"Yes, Alexander. He was a great man."

"Can you tell me about him? I want to know more about my father. He's gone away. My mother says one day he's coming back. But she isn't telling me when. I miss him. I want to see him."

In a matter of seconds, the boy had grown sad. He was pouting, and Alexander wanted to stop this emotion. So Roxane did secretly believe that Alexander was alive. But she was telling their son lies. He would never come back. He was supposed to be dead!

"He had a boy like you," he said. "Alexander is no longer alive."

Alexander believed this statement. Alexander's image was no longer living.

"Go, boy. To your mother."

He smiled at him shyly. "She said I could see him this once, for my birthday."

"That's nice."

The boy called to his mother. Alexander felt a surge of panic. It was Roxane.

"Mother, come! See this."

And, sure enough, Roxane came. Alexander could simply watch from afar.

"That's wonderful, Plymeus."

"The man told me about him. He said he was no longer alive."

"He's alive, son. I believe so."

Roxane looked over coincidentally to where Alexander stood. Alexander had already said a prayer.

_Zeus, please help me face them. Please, give me the strength. Father Zeus? _

Roxane started tearing almost at once, her strength failing as she gazed into Alexander's eyes. Beneath the years of tiredness, loneliness, and desperation, he was alive.

She ran to him without question. "Alexander," she said, touching his face, to warm it again with her fingertips. She wept, and Alexander could do nothing but hold her through it. "You are alive. I always knew. I always hoped I'd see you again, I hoped you'd come back…"

"Shhh…"

"Plymeus must know, Alexander. He wants to see you so much."

Roxane told Plymeus, and soon enough, Alexander had his family around him.

Alexander gazed around the room, and the people standing by him. He had drunken the poison, and it was acting more quickly than he had thought.

He wept silently, hearing what these people had to say.

"Tell us, who will be king if you are gone? There will be war without your orders."

He looked around, and his ring glared.

Alexander gasped, holding the ring up to the banner that flew above. He saw his father, his father's face on Zeus. A stream of light, a light!

_They tell me this goes back to the time they worshiped the sun and stars. _

Alexander reached higher, higher. He needed the light. He needed it. He saw a large bird fly towards him, and…

Alexander's hand fell, the ring falling out of his finger.

Where had he gone?

Zeus had taken him away, for all eternity. His time had ended, and although he had a young son and wife and a vast Empire to look after, he wanted to end his tragic life.

And so it is: the Sun and Stars.


End file.
